Merry X-mas
by dianaitas
Summary: no se y si me arrepiento, siento lo mismo como cuando lo conocí no puede ser, creo…. Que me gusta-piensa momoko-y si yo a él no le gusto. Lo hare igual, puede que me arrepienta pero vale la pena arriesgar, además, le tengo que dar el regalo de navidad "Dedicada a momoko123"


**Yo: _ DEAJ, ¿Qué le pusiste?**

**Pamela: Le puse todo lo que va en una comida para navidad de nuestra ciudad**

**Zindy: MMM, Que rico…*comiendo* no entiendo…..porque no te gusta Buru no se cuanto**

**Maia: Cual es el secreto**

**Pamela: No se los puedo decir**

**Maia y Zindy: MMMMMMM QUE RICO, ESTOY EN EL CIELO *levantando los brazos***

**Yo: Creo que vomitare traigan todo lo que sea para limpiar y tráiganme una soda para sacar el gusto este, PUAJ**

**Pamela: ¿Qué no le gusta?**

**Liz: Idiota es humana como le va a gustar la comida de gato**

**Zindy: *comiendo* ¿y tú….por qué no comes?**

**Liz: Yo como papas fritas…oye no te las comas**

**Yo: Tengo hambre**

**Liz: cómpratelas**

**Nota de la autora: Demashitaa Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece**

**Dedicada a Momoko123**

_Merry X-mas_

**Momoko POV**

Me encontraba en el departamento en el que vivía con mi mejor amigo Brick, preparaba todo, esta navidad se llevaría a cabo en el departamento mío y de brick. El año pasado lo hicimos en la casa de miyako, estuvo muy bueno y como todos los años nos preparamos unas semanas antes para organizar todo. Me dirigí a despertar a brick ya eran las 11:00 AM dijo que lo despertara a esa hora para ayudarme a comprar toda la decoración.

-*toc, toc*-llame a la puerta pensando que brick se despertaría y abriría la puerta pero no, nada se oía, abrí la puerta lentamente, todo estaba oscuro no veía nada, me adentre a la habitación y me arrodille en la cama, lo moví un poco con mi dedo índice, se giró quedando mirándome pero seguía dormido, se veía tan lindo nunca lo había visto dormir haci de tranquilamente-te, dejare dormir un rato más, pero después, te tendrás que despertar-le susurre, cuando me disponía a irme algo me sujeto de la mano y me tiro hasta la cama

…**::::POV Normal::::…**

-buu-dijo brick

-idiota, casi me matas del susto-dijo momoko

-oh, ¿enserio? Creíste que estaba dormido, soy un gran actor-dice brick

-cámbiate-ordena momoko

-sí, quieres que me cambie vete-dice brick

-si quieres que me valla suéltame-dice momoko

-buen punto-dice brick y la suelta-oye momoko-llama brick

-¿mm?-exclama momoko dándose la vuelta

-¿qué regalo me darás para navidad?-pregunta brick

-mmm...no lo pensé solo tenía en cuenta a Kuriko y a mis amigas-dice momoko

-¿qué y yo no soy tu amiga?-dice brick imitando la voz de una chica

-jajá, no tu eres solo un niño que conocí en una dulcería-dice momoko

-¿Cómo lo recuerdas?-pregunta brick

-no paso hace mucho, es como si, hubiera sido ayer-dice momoko

-fue hace tres años-dice brick

-y, puedo recordarlo todavía ¿no?-dice momoko-oh cámbiate, y olvida el tema tenemos que apresurarnos-

-cierto-dice brick, y momoko sale de la habitación

En la habitación de momoko

-¿qué me pongo?-se pregunta momoko a sí misma y mirando su ropero-este suéter, me gusta-

Abajo

-¿Listo?-pregunta brick

-si-responde momoko-vamos-

-¿en auto o caminando?-pregunta brick

-¿auto?-dice momoko-brick, no tenemos auto-

-ah no, pensé que ese era mi regalo-dice brick

-brick, los autos salen muy caros-dice momoko-y además, los regalos se abren después de las 12:00-dice momoko

-ósea, que no falta mucho recién son las 11:30-dice brick

-¬¬brick ¿alguna vez festejaste la navidad?-pregunta momoko

-nop (U)-responde brick

-no, me sorprende-dice momoko-aquí-dice momoko parando en una tienda que se llamaba "_Merry X-más"_

-esta tienda es extraña-susurra brick pero momoko lo escucho

-no lo creo, es una tienda como cualquier otra-dice momoko

-si tú lo dices-dice brick y entran

**======Brick POV======**

-hola, ¿hay alguien?-pregunta momoko mientras buscaba

-hola, ¿buscaban algo?-dice una chica rubia y bastante linda con un vestido hasta los muslos todo rojo era como la ayudante de santa sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul.

-…-yo babeaba pero momoko me dio un codazo y tuve que reaccionar-¿celosa?-le susurre al oído.

-no, como crees-me responde-solo, que no puedes andar babeando en frente mío-me vuelve a decir parecía que estaba enojada.

Compramos lo que nos hacía falta y nos fuimos en el camino, vimos que se adoptaban cachorritos a momoko le gusto uno que era blanco con ojos miel, era tierno pero dijo que no tenía dinero para comprarlo y nos fuimos.

En el departamento

-*suspiro*-ese era el décimo suspiro que formulaba momoko, ya me estaba cansando Salí de la casa y me fui

**Momoko POV**

Se fue hubo algo que le molesto de seguro mis suspiros, mi codazo o ¿qué pudo haber sido? Llame a miyako y le dije que me viniera a ayudar, no podía yo sola ya que brick se había ido.

…**::::POV Normal::::…**

-hola miyako-dice momoko haciendo pasar a miyako

-hola, momo-chan-dice miyako-¿cómo va todo? Oh, mi pregunta fue muy tonta, todavía no han decorado nada-dice miyako-¿y brick? ¿Por qué no te ayudo?-pregunta miyako

-se fue-dijo momoko, sonriente

-ah entonces te ayudo yo-dice miyako

-Ok-dice momoko-oye, miyako-llama momoko

-¿si?-dice miyako

-¿qué te parece si hoy antes de las 12:00 vamos a un karaoke?-pregunta

-claro, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?-dice miyako

-le avisare a butch, boomer, brick y kaoru-dice momoko sacando su celular

A las 21:00 PM

-BRIIIIIIIIICK-grita desde la pieza momoko-¿ESTAS LISTO?-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grita desde abajo brick, que tenía puesta una campera negra abajo tenía una camisa blanca, llevaba unos pantalones negros.

-yo, también-dice momoko bajando con un vestido negro con dos moños en los hombros y otros dos abajo-¿cómo me veo?-

-mal-dice de broma brick

-eres un idiota-dice momoko golpeándole el hombro

-jajaja, lo decía en broma-dice brick agarrando a momoko del brazo

En el Karaoke

-kaoru, ¿tú qué cantaras?-pregunta miyako

-mmm, cantare…old blue jeans-responde kaoru

-Old blue jeans, ¿tu momoko?-pregunta miyako

- -responde momoko

-¿chicos ustedes cantaran?-pregunta miyako

-no, cantar es de niñas-dicen los tres chicos

-oigan-dicen las chicas muy molestas

-bueno, bueno ya pueden decir las canciones que cantaran-dice un señor por el micrófono

1 Un minuto después

-bueno ya todos se anotaron muy bien comencemos-dice el señor

En el turno de kaoru

-bueno, bueno aquí tenemos a kaoru, cantando old blue jeans-dice el señor

**Old blue jeans**

**You walk away from me tonight  
Not ****knowing**** the real me  
Cuz you believe in all the hype  
I just took down the magazine  
Take away the glamour  
The world let it show  
And forget everything you know  
Take away the mirrors, the limos, the lights  
Cuz I don't wanna dress up tonight**

I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
I'm gonna walk outta here into the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Would it make a difference  
Would you know the real me  
Me and my old blue jeans

You think I'm unapproachable  
Bet I don't feel enough  
She'll read a book cover to cover  
And not be so quick to judge  
Take away the glamour, the make up, the clothes  
And forget everything you know  
Take away the ego, the trick of the light  
Cuz I don't wanna dress up tonight

I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
I'm gonna walk outta here into the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Would it make a difference  
Would you know the real me  
Me and my old blue jeans

I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
I'm gonna walk outta here into the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Would it make a difference  
Would you know the real me  
Me and my old blue jeans  
I wanna show you what you get

I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
I'm gonna walk outta here into the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Would it make a difference  
Would you know the real me  
Me and my old blue jeans

I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
I'm gonna walk out of here into the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Would it make a difference  
Would you know the real me  
Me and my old blue jeans  
I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
I'm gonna walk outta here into the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Would it make a difference  
Would you know the real me  
Me and my old blue jeans

-es el turno de miyako-dice el señor

-gracias, cantare slow Down-dice miyako

**Now that I have captured your attention**

I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention

Mr. T say I'm ready for inspection

Show me how you make a first impression

Oh, oh

Can we take it nice and slow, slow

Break it down and drop it low, low

Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

If you want me I'm accepting applications

So long as we keep this record on rotation

You know I'm good with mouth to mouth recitation

Breathe me in, breathe me out

So amazing

Oh, oh

Can we take it nice and slow, slow

Break it down and drop it low, low

Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

Breathe me in, breathe me out

The music's got me going

Breathe me in, breathe me out

No stop until the morning

Breathe me in, breathe me out

You know I'm ready for it

For it, for it

Yeah

Breathe me in, breathe me out

The music's got me going

Breathe me in, breathe me out

No stop until the morning

Breathe me in, breathe me out

You know I'm ready for it

For it, for it

Yeah

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

-canta bien-dice boomer

-eso lo dices, porque es tu novia-dicen butch y brick

-no es cierto-dice boomer-ojala-susurra

-te escuchamos, jajajaja-ríen brick y butch

-es el turno de, mo-mo-ko-dice el señor

**Last Christmas**

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

Once bitten and twice shyed  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of eyes  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl on a cover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year  
Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special 

-canta bien-dice boomer****

Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

And last Christmas  
And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

-demosle, un aplauso a momoko-dice el señor

-gracias-dice momoko

A las 12:00 am

-es hora de abrir los regalos-dice Kuriko emocionada

-¿qué te habrá traído?-dice miyako, curiosa

-oh, wow es esa cosita que te hace trenzas-dice Kuriko demasiado emocionada

-¿rascan la puerta?-pregunta momoko-¿y brick?-dice momoko

-mira, lo que te trajo santa Claus-dice brick levantando a un cachorro blanco con ojos miel-creo que lo dejo afuera-

-aww, que bonito-dice Kuriko-¿seguro que decía momoko? Por ahí decía para la linda Kuriko-

-jajajaja-ríen todos

-sigue buscando tus regalos-dice momoko

Después de unas horas

-adiós Kuriko-dice brick que era el único abajo y los demás ya se habían ido

-adiós, guapote-dice Kuriko y le da un beso en la mejilla a brick

-jaja-rie brick

Arriba

-_no se y si me arrepiento, siento lo mismo como cuando lo conocí no puede ser, creo…. Que me gusta-_piensa momoko-_y si yo a él no le gusto. Lo hare igual, puede que me arrepienta pero vale la pena arriesgar, además, le tengo que dar el regalo de navidad_

Abajo

-momoko, ¿estas arriba?-pregunta brick subiendo por la escalera pero se detiene al escuchar un ruido como de que corrían-¿momoko?-dice brick pero ve a momoko que se dirige hacia el y caen al piso

-puede que me arrepienta en cualquier momento pero…-dice momoko y sin más vueltas besa a brick-_correspóndelo, correspóndelo, correspóndelo, CORRESPÓNDELOOOOOO-_piensa momoko hasta que siente que brick le corresponde el beso, así siguen hasta que se quedan sin oxígeno-_maldito oxígeno, hijo de…., pedazo de friki-_piensa momoko (lamento el lenguaje, solo que eso no lo escribí yo, lo escribió Liz)-oye… ¿te gusto?-dice momoko sonrojándose

-bueno….-dice brick sonrojándose al igual que momoko-¿sí?-dice brick

-oh-dice momoko-asique, tú también sientes lo mismo que yo-dice momoko

-sí, desde que te conocí-dice brick

-guag-dice el cachorrito tirándose en la espalda de momoko

-jajaja-ríen momoko y brick

-aquí tienes tu segundo regalo-dice momoko y le vuelve a dar un beso a brick.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Yo: feliz navidad *susurro* atrasada**


End file.
